


Take Control (of Me)

by misura



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Handcuffs, Kink Negotiation, Multi, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I don't think this is working for me," Daniel says, where by 'this', he means the handcuffs.</p><p>"<i>Really?</i>" Henley says, her voice laced with an entirely uncalled for irony. "Looks like it's working pretty well from where <i>I</i>'m sitting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Control (of Me)

"I'm sorry, I don't think this is working for me," Daniel says, where by 'this', he means the handcuffs.

" _Really?_ " Henley says, her voice laced with an entirely uncalled for irony. "Looks like it's working pretty well from where _I_ 'm sitting."

"Physical arousal is just that: physical. You're not convincing my brains that I should, in fact, be turned on, _ergo_ I'm not."

"Yeah, pretty sure that's not how it works," Jack says, and then he grins, and Daniel spends a few seconds wondering whatever happened to the guy he'd shaken hands with, that first time they'd met, because he was pretty sure that guy wouldn't have grinned at him like that.

Which might not be a bad thing, _per se_. Hero worship is all very well, but it makes for tedious conversations and emotionally loaded relationships.

"You do remember the safe word, don't you?" Henley asks, and the mild concern in her tone is as uncalled for as the previous irony.

"Of course I remember the safe word," Daniel says, annoyed and seeing no reason not to show it. "I don't feel unsafe. I simply feel unaroused. So if you could just get these off me, I'm sure it will be an improvement over the current situation for everyone involved."

"Wow," Jack says, shaking his head. He's gotten rid of his shirt, but he's still wearing his pants. (And that's one thing right there that Daniel could have done something about if only someone'd let him out of these handcuffs.) "That's pretty messed up, man. I mean, in denial, much?"

Daniel glares at him. He feels some of the effect may have been lost due to Henley choosing that exact moment to take ruthless advantage of the fact that he is, in effect, helpless. ( _Vulnerable_ is the word he tries very hard not to think. _Not in control of the situation,_ which is nonsense, clearly; he's got the safe word, and every intention of using it if things get uncomfortable.)

He tries to picture the handcuffs on Henley, to picture what her face might look like when he does to her what she's doing to him right now. (Well, not quite. That would be anatomically impossible. The female equivalent.)

"Danny?" The image slips away half-formed. Suddenly having someone stick their tongues in your ear will do that to you. (Well, not quite _in_ his ear. It's a near thing, though.) "Are you still here?"

"Where else would I go?"

"Nowhere," she says, with a grin that reminds him of Jack's. Probably, that means Jack's reminded him of Henley's actually - that would make much more sense.

"Well. Now that we've established that, where might _you_ be going?"

"That's a really good question."

"I know," Daniel says. "But thank you for saying it, anyway." He can picture her straddling him, can picture her _riding_ him. (Obviously, he's in an ideal position for that - which also neatly explains his arousal; it's not the handcuffs, it's the logistic properties of the situation.)

Jack chuckles.

"Excuse me, was it something I said?" Daniel asks.

"Just that, man, you're arrogant." Jack gets on the bed - he's lost his pants somewhere which is good, Daniel feels. It means things are moving along. "It's kind of a turn-on."

"Kind of?" Daniel asks, mustering some indignation from somewhere. "And I'm confident, not arrogant. There's a difference. Confidence is sexy. In fact, confidence is very sexy."

"I'm confident we can make you beg," Henley whispers, and her hand is trailing down his chest, lower and lower until she stops.

"If that's your goal, you're going to have to do a lot better than that," Daniel says. He's used to being on a stage, to have people look at him. He can keep his voice as steady as he wants it to be.

"Trust me," she tells him. "We will."


End file.
